


Will You Be My Love Hobbit?

by Emsiecat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Thorin Oakenshield, Bikers, Bilbo is So Done, Bookstore Owner Bilbo Baggins, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Newspapers, Romance, The Company ship it, The Dwalin/Ori is only slightly hinted at, Thorin is a Softie, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat
Summary: When a rather specific message appears in The Metro newspaper that Bilbo and Ori read every morning on the way to work, Bilbo does his best to deny the 'love note' is about him. However, that biker gang that hang around in the train station car park every morning are acting rather oddly..."To the chain-smoking little stud who collects two Metros from Southend Central every morning. Will you be my 'Love Hobbit'? - Bearded Biker."





	Will You Be My Love Hobbit?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my birthday mathom to all you lovely darlings in The Hobbit and Bagginshield fandom. You guys are awesome and I love you!
> 
> Based on the tumblr post: http://sexybaldwin.tumblr.com/post/118944085103/sexybaldwin-someone-please-write-a-story-where
> 
> Also I gained permission from the wonderful radioproxy to use the art she made also based on this post. Thanks so much!
> 
> Also also I'm aware of the oddity of the characters keeping their same names in a modern day AU, and I was going to change the names to 'human' ones. However, I always find it quite difficult to read a fic when I have to keep thinking about who now has what modern name. So in the end I just kept their names the same as in canon, and you'll just have suspend disbelief a little over them all having the somewhat odd names of fictional characters ;P
> 
> Also also also; yes there IS actually a clothes shop on that road called 'Ravens' I saw it on Google Maps and thought 'a member of the Company just HAS to work here!' :D and yes those ARE real entries to 'Rush-Hour Crush'. They're always a laugh to read.

He was glad it was not raining today. That really would have made for a poor start to the morning considering he had already slept through his alarm, burnt his (rushed) breakfast of crumpets, and somehow managed to shrink his favourite waistcoat in the wash. All this unpleasantness and all before… he gave his wristwatch a perfunctory glance… 8:21!?

_Damn and blast, I hate Wednesdays!  
_

Breaking into a jog, Bilbo Baggins turned the corner into Clifftown Road, hoping that he would have enough time to reach the station before his train arrived. Ori would worry if he wasn't there.

A shouted greeting from the entrance of one of the clothes shops, 'Ravens', nearly went unheard, but Bilbo slowed enough to turn and give a harried wave to Ori's elder brother who was just unlocking the front door to the shop as he passed.

"Late today are we?"

"Yes, yes. Better hurry or-"

"You want me to call Ori and let him know you'll be on the later train instead?"

"No thank you, Dori. There's still a little time, I should make it if I run."

Not the politest of conversations perhaps, considering that Bilbo had not even stopped to talk to the elder man properly, but he was certain Dori would understand.

Bilbo continued on, rushing by other people making their way to work or school in varying states of wakefulness, until he reached the familiar sight of Southend Central train station.

He slowed a little then, his jog becoming little more than a brisk walk as he made his way through the car park, passed the group who were idling with their motorcycles and up the front steps into the train station proper, pausing only to grab his usual two copies of The Metro from the stand.

He made it onto platform two just as his train was pulling into the station, Ori giving him a bright wave and a grin from the window. How that boy was so chipper in the mornings, Bilbo simply could not fathom, but it certainly helped when it came to serving their customers at least.

Bilbo owned a small bookshop in Shoeburyness, a fifteen-minute train journey from Southend. The bookshop had been left to him by his parents, and following their deaths he had felt it prudent to take on an assistant. Ori had been perfect for the job. Quiet and scholarly, but still polite and amenable, the young man had just finished his final year of training to qualify as an English teacher. Working in the bookshop had proven to be a lovely temporary placement while he searched for a job opening. It had actually been Dori who had recommended him when he had heard Bilbo was hiring.

Flopping into the seat opposite Ori just as the train started to pull away from the station; Bilbo pushed one of the copies of The Metro he had snagged towards the younger man.

"There you go."

"Good morning to you too," Ori teased and picked the offered copy up from the table between them.

"Chalkwell still not getting enough copies then I gather?"

"No, by the time I get there every morning, they've all gone! You'd think they'd get a bigger delivery." Ori huffed as he flipped through the newspaper and scanned the pages for anything of interest to read.

"It's a small station isn't it? I suppose that could be the reason."

Humming distractedly by way of reply, Bilbo rolled his eyes in amusement as Ori turned to the infamous 'Rush-Hour Crush' section of the newspaper.

In truth, both Ori and Bilbo's journeys hardly warranted reading material, short as they were. However, it had become habit by now for the two of them to take advantage of the free newspaper every morning, mostly so they would at least have the crossword and Sudoku puzzles to mull over if things became quiet later in the day at the bookshop.

A familiar snicker interrupted Bilbo's contemplative study of the countryside passing briskly by the train window as Ori clearly found a few of the more humorous submissions to the newspaper.

'Rush-Hour Crush' was more of a joke than most 'lonely hearts' columns could boast to be. It consisted of commuters taking a shine to one another and sending ridiculous entries to The Metro to be published in the vain hope that they may win someone over. They ranged from witty and actually quite sweet, to worryingly hopeless, or worse… occasionally bordering on the crass or creepy. Reading them always amused Ori though, and he would occasionally share the more entertaining messages with Bilbo.

"Here, listen to this one: To the ravishingly handsome, well-built and sexy guy I see in the District line window each day. Oh wait, that's me…"

Bilbo snorted and shook his head. "Terrible."

Ori cackled and read another. "To the tall, thin guy with the incredible beard on the Northern line. I have a small comb, let's groom each other. Signed 'Bearded Brother'."

Bilbo laughed and Ori, smirking, read aloud again. "My little cupcake man. You work in the cupcake stall across from Dorothy Perkins in Manchester Arndale. I want to lick your frosting. Your ass is sweet. Signed 'Girl With the Teal Snood'."

Bilbo buried his face in his hands grinning. "Awful. Truly awful, do these people really think writing these messages will actually _work_?"

Ori ignored Bilbo's rhetorical question and instead gave a great bark of laughter and struggled to maintain his composure long enough to read out yet another message. "Oh god, this one… To the stunner in glasses on the 8.14 train to London Bridge. I thought I'd _blown_ my chances when I farted in front of you but you just laughed. You truly are the _wind_ beneath my wings. Be mine? From the 'Flatulent Guy In A Tank Top'."

Finally giving in to his mirth completely, Bilbo laughed along with Ori, as the other ducked his head to read on, but abruptly stopped, his eyes widening almost comically.

"Oh… oh dear."

"What is it, one of the worryingly creepy ones?" Bilbo hazarded a guess and tried to lean over the table to gauge which entry Ori was looking at, only to jump back as the younger man slapped both hands down on top of the newspaper covering the text.

"Ori what on Earth-"

"Um, probably best you don't read that one."

"Whyever not?"

Ori cringed.

"You do know I can just read through my own copy and find it don't you," Bilbo grumbled, picking up his own newspaper to do just that.

"It's about you!" Ori blurted.

"What?"

"The message. It's directed at you."

"I doubt it. These messages are ludicrous; you can never really tell who they're talking about-"

Sighing, Ori interrupted by giving in and reading the entry out. "Ah... hm… To the chain-smoking little stud who collects two Metros from Southend Central every morning. Will you be my 'Love Hobbit'?  From the 'Bearded Biker'."

" _W-what!?_ "

"I told you. It's got to be about you, Bilbo."

"Well that's just… no that's complete nonsense; there are plenty of men who walk through Southend Central every morning-"

"Southend Central is hardly London Waterloo, Bilbo." Ori pointed out meekly.

"Yes but... a shorter man who chain-smokes is hardly a rarity and- well the utter cheek I don't smoke _that_ much-"

"You er, well it's not _chain-smoking_ per say, but you probably could cut down a bit." Ori tried to be as diplomatic as possible considering Bilbo was quickly puffing up and becoming quite red in the face.

"And… and I'm not nearly as short as-"

"Well no."

"There then you see! It can't be _me_ they're referring too. Completely off the mark, yes."

"Yes…" Ori paused, chewing his lip as he considered the ramifications of what he was about to say, but decided to take the plunge anyway. "But Bilbo, as many shorter men who like to smoke as there may be around Southend… I'm not sure as many would pick up two Metros every morning like you do."

The triumphant expression Bilbo had plastered on his face wavered then fell quickly as reality sank in. "Bloody hell."

"Well um… I mean it's not _all_ bad. If this really is directed at you then it seems you have an admirer." Ori tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. "And look, it's a little forward but it's not one of the creepy ones. I mean it's not like he's mentioned how much he likes your backside or- or anything like that."

"It's embarrassing!"

"Well yes, but it's not like anyone but you or I know… and well, the Bearded Biker of course." Ori did _try_ not to smile at Bilbo's plight, but it was rather difficult.

"Ori this is serious! Whoever he is he's been _watching me_!"

"You mean like you watch people through the window of the bookshop every afternoon?" Ori stated dryly with a raised brow. "Bilbo I doubt he's some kind of crazed stalker. He just noticed you picked up two Metros every day."

"But- but _who_ … oh hell! No I know very well who- those damn bikers!"

"Bilbo?" Ori tilted his head, somewhat concerned at the way Bilbo was blustering on and flapping his hands distractedly.

"The gang of motorcyclists in the car park! They're there nearly every morning and have been for weeks now. I bet he's one of them!"

"Oh! Well maybe you should ask them when you see them again."

"Are you quite mad!? I'm not doing that!"

"Why not? Aren't you interested to know who he is?" Ori smiled placidly, index finger tapping at the message glaring up at them from the newspaper.

"No! No, certainly not." Bilbo shook his head emphatically. "Even if I _was_ interested in- well… these things are usually written as a joke. I expect whichever one of them wrote it just wanted to wind me up. I doubt it's serious and I really don't fancy becoming a laughing stock amongst the local biker gang for thinking otherwise, thank you."

"I don't think-"

"Please Ori, just let it be. I'll just ignore this and pretend it never happened and nothing will come of it, you'll see."

 

* * *

 

For all Bilbo had insisted he would pretend he had never seen the message, he was certainly riled enough about it to continue grumbling for the rest of the day, Ori noted with grim good humour.

Bilbo had first caught sight of himself in a shop window as they made their way to 'Bag End Books' from the train station and Ori heard him grouse over how he surely wasn't short enough to warrant the nickname of 'Hobbit'.

Then during a break around eleven o'clock, Bilbo had gone to light a cigarette only to stop, glare at it, then shove it back in the pack, muttering darkly about how there was no way he was a chain-smoker and could quit at any time!

Then came the moment Bilbo had to clean his glasses for the umpteenth time that afternoon, Ori hearing a snort and a self-depreciating mumble of "'Stud' my backside!"

Yes… Bilbo truly was a master of pretending he hadn't read The Metro that morning…

 

* * *

 

The next day Bilbo made a point of _not_ looking towards the group of bikers as he passed them. He kept his will strong and resolutely stared ahead. Don't look, don't acknowledge, don't…

_Damn it all!_

He might not have looked, but too late Bilbo realised he had a cursed cigarette between his fingers and he only took a stronger drag on it in anger when he realised it was there, nearly choking.

He managed to maintain some level of decorum and tried very hard not to notice that the normally chatty, rambunctious group had fallen silent as he walked towards the train station, almost as if they were waiting for him to say something to them.

Bilbo ignored the ridiculous notion and carried on.

                                                                

 

* * *

 

They were never there in the afternoons when Bilbo returned from work, small blessings and all that, but without fail every morning they would be there.

 

* * *

 

A new week found Bilbo with much the same predicament. He'd pass the bikers every morning and they'd fall silent.

Occasionally they would mutter quietly amongst themselves and Bilbo's neck would prickle at the sensation of eyes on him.

He'd considered informing a member of staff at the station, but what would he even say?

"Excuse me, but the group of bikers out there in the car park who have never caused anyone any trouble before fall silent or talk quietly amongst themselves every time I walk by, also I think they might be staring at me, and it's annoying me."

It was preposterous even to think it!

No, he was imagining things. He'd ignore it and nothing would come of it. Just as he told Ori.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo did _try_ to ignore the bikers, but it was a little difficult when he could have sworn he overheard them mention the words 'Love Hobbit' on a number of occasions and the odd time he heard one or two trying to encourage another to speak to him.

_Just ignore it._

 

* * *

 

It was a month to the day following the incident with the message in The Metro when Bilbo arrived at Southend Central that morning to find something quite peculiar…

He had reached the top of the stairs only to realise that not a single copy of The Metro remained in the stand. Bilbo cursed quietly and looked about helplessly until he noticed it… or rather noticed _them_.

The blasted biker gang were there as always, only this time instead of horsing around or chatting amongst themselves, every single one of them sat astride their bikes with a copy of The Metro in hand, and a large pile of spare copies stacked on the floor beside them, they were all apparently completely engrossed in the papers' contents.

Bilbo grit his teeth. Right. Fine. He had had quite enough foolishness for one month.

Not even thinking on whether he might end up beaten to a pulp if these fellows did turn out to be an unpleasant sort of gang, Bilbo marched over to them with an air of confidence he had been lacking the last few weeks.

"Excuse me, _gentlemen_. I just noticed Southend Central seems to be woefully short on Metros this morning, and couldn't help but see _you_ seem to have quite the supply over here. Surely you don't need all of them."

One of them, a lad probably around Ori's age, looked up from his _fascinated_ study of the weather report and grinned cheekily at Bilbo from under a mane of scruffy hair.

"No, not all of them. How many do you need Mr.-?"

Clearly hoping for a name, the boy was quickly disappointed and actually pouted as Bilbo made a show of checking his wristwatch and simply replied. "Two if you please."

"How come you always take two anyway?" The youngster peered over the rim of his sunglasses in interest, not perturbed by Bilbo's cool manner, but not giving Bilbo any of their copies either.

So it _was_ definitely someone in this gang who had noticed him then, judging by that remark…

Another of the gang, slightly older than the scruffy lad, and blond, folded up his own copy of The Metro and handed it to Bilbo with a smile more friendly than mischievous before Bilbo could become too flustered. "Ignore him, nobody ever taught Kíli manners."

Despite his irritation at these men, Bilbo actually laughed as the younger one, Kíli, squawked his outrage and punched the blond biker's arm.

Bilbo accepted the copy of the newspaper, and then thanked the group as yet another biker leaned down to pick up one of the spares and handed that to Bilbo as well.

They didn't seem like a bad sort… just the kind of folk who liked to irritate people for fun perhaps.

"If you must know," Bilbo addressed Kíli. "A friend of mine gets on at an earlier stop to this one and they never have any copies left by the time he gets to the station. I've taken to picking up two here and giving him a copy when I meet him on the train."

"A _friend_?" Kíli chirped, eyes just a touch suspicious, which earned him a punch in the arm from the blond in return.

"Kíli, shut it."

"Ow, Fíli! I'm just making conversation."

"You're prying is what."

Bilbo sighed and replied, voice lifted to be heard over the two lads who had now started bickering in earnest. "My friend and assistant at work, yes."

The way Kíli perked up at that was slightly disconcerting. Surely, _he_ wasn't the 'Bearded Biker' from the 'Rush-Hour Crush' message. For a start, he was far too young in Bilbo's opinion, and for another the small amount of scruff on his chin could hardly warrant the title 'beard'.

One of the other fellows, also longhaired, but with a droopy moustache and fang earring shook his head and grinned, sticking out a gloved hand for Bilbo to shake. "I'm afraid nobody ever taught Kíli _or_ Fíli manners from the looks o' things. Sorry about them, and about The Metros. We were just having a bit of a laugh. Name's Bofur."

Well, he could hardly see how taking all the copies of the newspaper was 'a laugh' but as annoying and prying as this gang seemed to be, they also seemed amiable enough. Bilbo returned the handshake and nodded with a cautious smile of his own. "I'm Bilbo."

"Pleasure to meet ye."

Introductions were given all 'round, though most of the names sailed over Bilbo's head. Bilbo was just getting into a friendly chat about the books he sold with one of the more senior members of their group (Balin he thinks the fellow's name was), when another man strode towards the group, precariously balancing ten cups of coffee in disposable cups.

He was quite striking, Bilbo thought. Tall and broad in bikers' leathers. He had long dark hair that was shot through with silver, though the left side had been shaved into an undercut. A short beard, strong nose and the bluest eyes Bilbo had ever seen made Bilbo surmise that this man was quite handsome actually, yes.

"And the hero of the hour returns." The large and intimidating bald fellow (Ralin? Dwali? Something like that) intoned as he turned to relieve the newcomer of some of his burden and dole the coffee out amongst the other bikers.

The newcomer had stopped stock still upon noticing Bilbo's presence, and was staring just a little slack-jawed, before he grabbed the bald biker's arm and hissed lowly looking worryingly angry. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothin' at all, Thorin. Just giving Bilbo here a couple of Metro copies. Seems like Southend Central went and ran out before he got here this morning, poor sod."

Thorin's eyes flicked to the large pile of newspapers partially hidden by the motorcycles, and glowered at the group who were doing their best to look innocent.

" _What_ are you-"

"Ah, wonderful, coffee. Just what the doctor ordered." Balin cut off Thorin's growled words by clapping his hands together and accepting a cup from the angry newcomer.

Balin was clearly attempting to diffuse the situation, Bilbo thought with a touch of concern. This Thorin fellow really did look upset about something. Maybe strangers weren't welcome around the gang? He had heard of such things before, and he'd not like to annoy the man who clearly seemed to be in charge…

"Well, er… it was a pleasure to meet you all I'm sure," Bilbo started, looking at his watch once more as if to make a point as he backed away. "I'd really best be going though. Need to get to work. Thank you for the newspapers."

Shooting a nervous grin at Thorin, and nodding once more to the assembled group, Bilbo turned on his heel and made his way towards the train station.

He didn't notice how Thorin looked disappointed at his sudden departure.

 

* * *

 

"You actually spoke to them?" Ori tapped his feet excitedly as Bilbo distractedly played tiddlywinks with paperclips at the desk of the bookshop later that day.

Bilbo had kept quiet about the encounter for as long as he could, but eventually he had to come clean to Ori when his assistant noticed just how inattentive he seemed.

"Hm, I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

Ori rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Did you find out which one of them wrote The Metro message?"

"What!? _No!_ for goodness' sake Ori, I just told you they took all the newspapers for a joke. I expect the message was just the same."

"It was an amusing message, but it seemed pretty sincere to me."

"How can you even tell?" Bilbo scoffed, looking up from his makeshift game.

"I don't know." Ori admitted, scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish. "I just got that feeling from it. It seemed like whoever wrote it honestly wanted to get to know you."

"I doubt it. I'm surprised they didn't all fall off their motorcycles laughing when they saw me walking over this morning. They must have known who I was. The young one even hinted at it."

"Well, I still think you should ask. Don't you want to know which one of them wrote it? What if it was sincere and you're missing a great chance?"

"A great chance with a member of a biker gang?" Bilbo drawled.

"Careful Bilbo, your snobbery is showing." Ori quipped.

"Careful Ori, your hopeless romantic is showing." Bilbo countered, somewhat childishly throwing a paperclip at the young man's head.

He knew deep down he was being obstinate, and the dismissive nature was only to hide the fact that now he had gotten over the initial shock of discovering the message in the newspaper, there was a traitorous little part of him that was flattered. Flattered, and more than a little hopeful and curious over who seemed to be interested in him.

It was no use though. His first thought had probably been the correct one. Why would any biker be interested in a bookshop owner? It was all probably just a prank, just like with the newspapers earlier.

Sighing and ignoring Ori's gaze, Bilbo checked the clock on the wall above the dusty bookcases. "Well I doubt we'll be getting anymore customers now. Let's call it a day shall we?"

An hour earlier than normal, but he was his own boss, so he felt he was entitled to close when he felt like it on occasion.

 

* * *

 

For once Ori was to get off at Southend Central with Bilbo instead of carrying on to Chalkwell. He explained on the journey back that he was meeting with Dori at the clothes shop and the two of them were going to meet with their other brother for dinner. He had just returned from a trip abroad apparently.

They were merrily discussing Nori and his antics (Bilbo had never actually met this brother before and was eager to hear the tales Ori had) as they stepped off the train and made their way over to the exit that led to the car park on Clifftown Road.

Bilbo was trying not to choke with laughter on his last bite of a panini he'd purchased as Ori illustrated one such tale with an illustrative flailing of limbs, when the younger man suddenly paused and grabbed at Bilbo's sleeve, nodding subtly across the car park.

"Oh! Is that them?"

"Hmph?" Bilbo chewed, swallowed thickly and followed Ori's gaze to find that the biker gang were loitering around the car park again. He frowned in confusion.

It was the afternoon… they were _never_ here in the afternoon when Bilbo returned from work.

Well he and Ori _were_ an hour earlier than normal maybe that was why…

Balin spotted the pair walking down the stairs towards them and cheerfully called Bilbo's name, beckoning them over.

Wondering if they could just walk on by and pretend he hadn't heard proved to be a futile thought as Ori waved at the group and practically dragged Bilbo over to them. The traitor.

They were all there, all ten of them. Fíli and Kíli grinning from ear to ear like a pair of Cheshire cats. Bofur leaning over to give Bilbo a hearty slap on the back as if they were old friends, Dwalin giving a polite nod and the least intimidating smile he could muster to Ori as Balin kindly made the introductions to him. The others all seemed to be looking at Bilbo with something akin to expectation, all except Thorin… who was pointedly looking _away_ from him and Ori with his arms folded and sunglasses covering his eyes. Oh dear.

"Hullo again," Bilbo greeted them awkwardly, sparing as many surreptitious glances at Thorin as he dare.

Did he really dislike strangers that much?

"Good to see ye, laddie." Balin smiled genially. "So this is the assistant you mentioned. I believe I know his brother. Works at 'Ravens' aye?"

"Oh? Oh yes, yes that's correct." Ori nodded emphatically, tearing his slightly awe-struck stare away from Dwalin and his tattoos.

Had Bilbo not been feeling so wrong-footed he might have found some amusement in Ori's preoccupation. As it was, he could not help but feel nervous that Thorin might lose his temper at any moment and tell them both to leave. He did look awfully red in the face, even his ears were red!

Conversation between the group continued amicably enough for a minute or two more, and Kíli was just beginning what he promised to be an amusing anecdote about his and Fíli's uncle (who as it happened was Thorin) when Thorin loudly cleared his throat cutting off what his nephew had been about to say.

"Enough."

"But Uncle-"

Thorin glowered and something unspoken passed between the two, Kíli ducked his head and frowned, clearly disappointed but said no more.

Bilbo scowled at the grumpy man, feeling the uneasiness throughout the group and was quite willing to give him a piece of his mind but it seemed that Thorin had something to say to him instead.

The taciturn man removed his sunglasses and finally decided to grace Bilbo with some sign acknowledgement, fixing him with a stare that was intense but somehow nervous. The sigh he huffed before speaking was certainly on the shaky side and all at once, Bilbo was confused.

Wasn't Thorin angry with he and Ori for being around their gang?

"Bilbo, I was wondering- might I have a word with you please?" Here he shot his friends a pointed look before canting his head to one side indicating for Bilbo to follow him a short distance away from the group.

Bilbo frowned but followed all the same, nervous, but reassured enough to know that the rest of the group were still nearby.

Thorin seemed to be having a difficult time beginning, but Bilbo at least had the patience to wait for him and after a few moments, Thorin ran a hand through his long hair and began his voice low and halting.

"I- I wanted to apologise- for the prank my friends pulled this morning. It was childish of them…"

Bilbo felt the tension leave his shoulders and he actually smiled. So Thorin wasn't angry after all? Merely embarrassed by the rest of the group's behaviour.

"It's quite alright. It _was_ a little childish perhaps, but I don't think it was intended to be malicious, and there was no harm done."

There was something there. A softening look in Thorin's eyes and a hint of a smile that Bilbo found rather charming before the taller man was speaking again.

"I'm afraid they thought they were acting on my behalf."

Bilbo's brow creased a little in confusion. "How so?"

"I questioned them after you had left. It seems they took all the newspapers because they knew you would want two of them. They wanted to find out your name and talk to you and that was the best way they could think of to get your attention."

"Why did they want?-"

"Because _I_ have been wanting to get your attention." He was pointedly _not_ looking at Bilbo again now, and once more Thorin's ears had turned rather red.

Slowly, the pieces started to fall into place, and Bilbo almost sputtered the accusation. "It- it was _you_ who wrote in The Metro?"

"You saw-?"

"Yes, _yes_ I saw it!"

"For what it is worth you have my deepest apologies. It's clear that the message offended you-" The taller man looked so very apologetic and more than a little crestfallen that any lingering ire Bilbo may have felt over the message entirely dissipated in face of Thorin's self-recrimination.

"It was embarrassing more than offensive to be honest but I'm not sure I like that nickname." Bilbo's voice had gentled enough that Thorin at least looked up from his study of the ground beneath his boots.

"That was" -Thorin scrubbed a hand over his face, embarrassment clear in every movement- "Glóin thought of that one… he thought it was witty. My apologies."

"You let a group of people who think taking a whole stands' worth of newspapers is a good idea help you come up with a romantic message?"

"It was… not a good idea, I see that now."

"No." Bilbo couldn't keep the smile from his face. "But somehow it worked."

Thorin glanced at him, eyes almost painfully hopeful.

"I'd be happy to join you for a coffee sometime, maybe even dinner."

Thorin's cautious smile slowly widened to a grin, a very handsome expression on him, Bilbo thought. He would like to see more of it.

"I'd like that, thank you."

Bilbo was rather surprised to feel himself swept into a warm embrace, but it was certainly not an unwelcome gesture, and Bilbo grinned, pressing his face against Thorin's shoulder, trying to muffle his laughter as the group behind them cheered.


End file.
